1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded part, in particular a decorative part and/or a paneling part designed as a molded part for an automotive interior according to the preamble of claim 1 and a method for manufacturing such a molded part.
2. Background and Relevant Art
The requirement of achieving light effects on the front side of the molded part, for example, by means of sidelight fibers is made of such molded parts. However, the aforementioned sidelight fibers, which are used as optical fibers, also have some disadvantages. For example, a homogenous and efficient light output over long distances is possible only to a limited extent or not at all. Furthermore, it is difficult to prevent damage to the sidelight fibers and the subsequent negative effect on the light output when the sidelight fibers are introduced and therefore it is extremely expensive to manufacture such a molded part.